Why do you always ruin everything?
by awesometorix
Summary: When Clary Fairchild's mother gets re-married, giving her a new stepbrother, will it be a walk in the park? Or will it just ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic I've ever actually wrote, so please, please, PLEASE don't be mean!**

"Jonathon! Come _on,_ we're going to be late!" I call up the stairs to my older brother; he doesn't understand that I _need_ to go to the library on the way to school every morning.

"Chill Clary," he says casually coming down, "I was on the phone to Sebastian, he's driving us, is that okay?" _Ughhh…_ Sebastian. The demon spawn. The Anti-Christ. The Omen.

" _Whyyyyy?_ " I moan, "I'd rather walkkkk!" We've lived in Brooklyn for over a year now, and the only decent school is 3 miles away, I'm obviously not going to turn down the offer, but I will complain about it.

"Clarissa, would you rather get a lift, which will only take 5 minutes, or walk to school and not have time to pick up your books? It's your-"

"She won't be picking them up anyway, we're late!" Jon interrupts our stepdad, Valentine. As soon as the words come out I know I'm not getting my new copy of _Jaws_ today. Cry.

10 minutes later 'Seb', as his friends call him, turns up in a red convertible, beeping the horn so loud the whole street could hear. Jon runs out and jumps in, whilst I take my time and search through my bag for my IPod. "Hurry up _Carrot_ " Sebastian sneers.

"Just because she has bright red hair and green eyes," Jace retorts "Doesn't mean she's a carrot, I personally think she looks unique." I run up to my boyfriend on 9 months and give him the biggest hug I can.

"Jace!" I say, that one word can mean so much, and so little, but now I'm so thankful I'm not stuck with Sebby Boy and Jon.

"Shut up man, that's my stepsister there, so move your hand away from her waist and get in the car." Sebastian. The demon spawn. The Anti-Christ. The Omen. Is my stepbrother. And I hate him more and more every single day.

" _Why do you always ruin everything?"_ Jon, Jace and I sigh as we start the descent into hell.

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Jace-

I could feel Sebastian's black eyes on my girl all the way to school. _That's your stepsister._ What's his problem? Why does he look at her like she's a meal? I move closer to Clary and put my arm around her shoulders and she leans into me. Something flashes across his eyes but I can't tell what it is. "Get your arm off her Blondie." He snarls. _What a -_ "Before I lose it and make you walk."

I shift back to my seat, watching her sigh, "You're not even my brother. My real brother is sitting right there and he doesn't care." She snaps, _God, I love her…_ And they all ignore her. As usual.

Jonathan

 _I can't even defend my own sister._ What have I got myself into? Sebastard gives me a look, which means I have to follow him to the locker. I hug my sister goodbye, give Jace a nod and follow my stepbrother. "Look, I don't see why I have to say that stuff to Clary, just because I lost a bet" I reason, I miss my little sister.

"You didn't just 'lose a bet' Jon, you lost Clary." He sighs.

"I don't know what you mean by that though Seb." He makes me so angry.

"JON," He shouts, but I'm not flinching, "She's not your sister any more. Get over yourself." And with that he storms off with a crowd of sluts following after him. I still don't get what he means.

Sebastian

Girls have been touching my brown hair all lesson, but all I can think about is Clarissa. _Clarissa Fairchild. Clarissa Morgenstern._ God, I wish she was admiring me right now, not that blonde 'Golden boy'. _Eughh._ I will make her mine. I will make her love me. One way or another.

I think back to the night I got Jonathan drunk…

" _We'll make a bet Jon, if you can get Jace over there to kiss you, I will give you $20, and if he doesn't kiss you, I get to do whatever I want to Clarissa. Anywhere. Anytime."_

" _Deal then, Sebby Boy!"_ Dumbass. " _Helllooooooooo, Jaceyyy Pooo"_

I'd won from the start. And now I have all my desire, in one, small, emerald eyed, red head.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary-

 _I'm 10 years old, and it's my birthday. I'm running around playing with 12 year old Jon and 10 year old Jace. That is until I notice someone I've never seen before…_

" _Hey, Clary, come over here, I gotta show you something…"His beautiful voice beckons me closer. How does he know my name? "It's a surprise!"_

" _Really?!" I'm walking quicker towards this stranger with white-blonde hair… I can't make out the face…_

 _I walk into a cupboard and I sense it being shut. I turn around to see the boy towering over me, his lips curled into a mischievous smile…And I still can't see his face, "I knew you'd come… I know you like surprises..." And with that I see the face of the boy…_

I sit upright gasping and panting, and notice I'm still in school and all eyes are me. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and tears fill my wide eyes, knowing the boy, who ruined me them 7 years ago, is.

Still panting, I grab my bag and notes and leave quickly, muttering a slight sorry to Miss Gray and an apologetic look to Jace.

I walk on quickly, head to the floor, trying to figure out why I only know now, that is until I bump into some asshole. Oh crap, it's Sebastian.

Sebastian

Oh and look who I bump into. Little Carrot. "Oh and look who it is. I'm surprised to see you without Blondie snaked around your body."

Her cheeks go as red as her hair and I can see that she's pretty annoyed. It's so hot. "It isn't any of your business. You're not my brother." Ahh, the all-time classic. If only she knew the truth.

"Yeah, well I don't even live with my dad, so be happy where you are right now." I retort.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks, sounding confused.

"Oh, Jon didn't tell you? You're not his sister anymore. His words." I walk closer to her, and hold her tight as she tries to get away. Whispering in her ear, I say: "Apparently, you and Jace are too clingy and he feels as if he's lost you. He doesn't want anything to do with you." I love the reaction on her face, as it goes from angry, to sad, to destroyed. My favourite combination. "And also by the way, you're mine." And with that I walk off. Leaving her on the floor, looking like a lost puppy, crying and broken. The best way to leave someone.

Jace-

After half an hour of searching for where Clary went, I see her on the floor, sobbing and muttering nursery rhymes. "Clary?" Is it her? Is it the girl who I love? I've never seen her this way before. Panicked I run over and pick her up into my arms. "Clary, what's the matter?" But she just shook her head and wept into my shoulder. "Clary _please._ "

I hear the bell for class go, and I curse under my breath. Several doors open with people rushing out and staring at us. I run her to the nurse, away from nosy bastards, and see if something _physically_ bad has happened.

Nope. "I'll give you some alone time." Miss Loss says.

"Clary what's wrong? Please tell me" I bow my head and look up at her through my eyelashes.

She finally looks up and I see hurt in her eyes, "When I was 10, remember we were running around playing?" I smile at the memory and nod my head, "Well do you remember I ran off and 'hid somewhere'?" My smile fades and I nod my head for a second time, "Well, a boy who looked like Jon (It wasn't Jon, he was playing with you) lured me into a cupboard and…" she stutters at the last words, and breaks into sobs, all I want to do is comfort her but I don't know how.

"Did he… do things?" I suggest quietly, she nods her head and put her face on my shoulder. I enclose my arms around her a kiss her temple, "Who did it?" I ask.

"Sebastian. I think. It looks so much like him! But the only difference is the hair. The boy's hair was blonde and Sebastian's is brown!" She pulls away her fists going to her hair. I pull her hands away and look down at her, "You probably don't believe me." And with that I wipe the tear away from her cheek and cup my hand round her other one.

"Clary, I believe you no matter what. It sounds like the thing he would do and we all know it. The only thing we need is proof."


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYYY! So I have taken into account all the things you suggested and tried as hard as I possibly could! Love you g'byeeeeeee!**

-jace-

Clary finished the story, and I cannot friggin' believe Jon. How could he say that about her? Or did he say it? I'm so confused right now. _Forget about Jon, Jace._ I tell myself, _focus on Seb._

So we need proof that he did it. That's going to be pretty hard and I don't want Clary in more danger. We need someone to help us. Sebastian Verlac is a psycho and I'll be damned if I let him go near Clary again, he will pay for everything he's done to her – _and will do._

"Come on, I'll take you home. You need to rest." She gave me a worried look, which made my heart break inside my chest. "I'll stay with you until Jon gets home, I promise." And with that she stands up so I place my arm around her, where it is meant to be.

We still had 4 periods left of school, so I took her shopping; she didn't want anything. Driving her home at 5:30pm, I see her crappy stepfathers Mercedes and her mother's new Mini. I help Clary in and her mother gives me a dirty look when rushing over to 'Clarissa's' bruised arms. _She still hates me then._ "Clarissa! Who did this?!" She cries, and of course, her gaze shifts from Clary to me. Clary sighs.

"Mom, I just had dodgeball today and I fainted and of course the other girls thought it was funny to hit me when I was down." And then she looks at me and adds, "Luckily, Jace was in the court next to me and heard the commotion and ran over. I'm fine now." _Why isn't she telling the truth?_

"And then what Clarissa? He was your knight in shining armour? He fought the beastly dragons?" Valen-I'm so rich and my son is a paedophile-tine. Perfect timing as usual. "You're weak. , leave now." I give Clary a kiss to annoy her 'parents' and leave, avoiding Jocelyn and Valentine's cold, hard stare.

I hear the door slam shut and Val's usual evening shouts begin. I jump into my car and drive off into the night.

I obviously have my contacts for so called 'mediums' over Brooklyn. I decide to drive down to my nearest one called ' _Team Good'_. My good friend Magnus and his boyfriend Alec run this one and Magnus can actually reach into the past and give you 1 memory. The first time was about my mother and father who were murdered. At least I know who murdered them. He's in prison now thanks to me. Well Magnus. Anyway they have loads of employees there who summon the 'demon of memories' for Magnus to go in and take a memory from him. I still don't know if I believe that crap or not.

I drive over into the rough side of Brooklyn where people get caught selling drugs and murdering people for money. I park my car as close as I can, making sure I lock it and also put a lock of the driving wheel. I make my way in and look around for Isabelle and Maia, the receptionists. But instead notice a beautiful ginger haired woman. Nothing on Clary. "Jace, I didn't know you'd be back today! I expected tomorrow!" I hear and I whip my head around to see The King of Glitter - Magnus Bane - The High Medium of Brooklyn.

"I sense you have come here about an incident that happened when your girlfriend was young then, Jace?" He asks politely.

"Yes, I need to know and I need to tell her that I have proof and he'll be locked away and that I love her and I always will." I come out straight. I know everyone is listening. This is the first real girlfriend I've actually had. They're probably surprised it's lasted this long. I know I am.

"Yes, well let's get started. Team Good, get in here." Jordan, a hipster with a wolf shirt on, and his girlfriend Maia walk in first -Maia also wearing a lot of wolf. Followed by Simon (The biggest nerd ever) and his extremely hot girlfriend, Isabelle, who is way out of his league – Not that I feel anything for her – and her big brother Alec, who happens to be Magnus' boyfriend – A weapon expert.#

They stand around a Magnus, who is now sitting in the middle of a star, and begin chanting in Latin. Once done they give me they memory…

I walk quickly to my car knowing what Clary has wanted to know for so long. Opening my car door, I see a figure appear behind be holding a shiny gun. I turn around and lift my hands up, but the last thing I hear and see, is a loud bang and an explosion of glitter…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy! Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy….**

Clary

I step out of the shower, after washing away some of my pain. Walking out into the hall, all I can think about is Jace… I feel as if something's happened to him. I step into my bedroom and lock the door.

I change into sweatpants and a tank top saying "Brooklyn Babe" and go downstairs for food. Hearing the door open, I jump back behind the lounge door. I listen to who it is, hoping it's not Sebastian. And thankfully, it isn't, it's new people…

" _I'm really sorry to bother you at this hour , but I really need to speak to Clary,"_ The strange voice says…

" _She's in the shower, why?"_ My mother rudely replies _._

" _It's urgent please!"_ I let out a strangled sound and run to the door. I know who it is. It's Jace's mom, Celine.

"Celine, what are you doing here? Is it Jace? Has something happened?" I say in a scrambled mess. I'm so worried I can't help it.

"I'm so sorry, but I'll drive you there and explain to you on the way." I grab my coat and shoes and get ready to go. I can feel the tears run down my face, but I don't care, I have no idea what's happened.

"She's not going anywhere with you . For all I know, you could be taking her away from me!" My mother screams, I stare at her, too shocked to say anything. _How dare she?_

"Well you can come with us, if you please, to make sure I don't 'take her away from you'"

Mom wasn't going to turn down this offer, so she took her stuff and went and sat in Celine's car. I shut the door and followed Celine to the car. I sit in the back while she drives us a familiar route. We're going to the Hospital.

As soon as the car is parked, I jump out power walking inside trying to keep up with Celine's pace. We walk past into the A&E and I burst into tears. Something _has_ happened. Something bad. We walk in to find a praying Stephen (Jace's dad) and a limp body in the bed. Stephen sees me and pulls me into a hug while I cry.

I go over to the bed and see my beautiful boyfriend with wires and tubes controlling him, and a wound in the middle of his beautiful stomach. I turn around to run away and I'm met by the open arms of my crying mother, squeezing me and acting like a mother should for once. I get out of her grip and go over to the person I love. Kneeling down next to Stephen, I pray for one thing.

 _Please let him be okay…_

I drift off onto the floor after the 1000th time of saying it and feel my mother's arms lift me into the chair as I fade off into a dreamless sleep…

Jace

 _Brown hair._

 _Brown hair._

 _Brown hair._

 _Hollow eyes._

 _Who has put me here?_

 _Brown hair._

 _Hollow eyes._

 **WOAHHH… So how does everyone like Momma J now? And who do you think stabbed Jace?... Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy, but I hope this chapter makes up for the massive gap…**

Clary

 _How did this happen?_

 _Why did it happen?_

I question myself walking back and forth around the room where my boyfriend is lying, still and unconscious, not in the right place.

I sit down next to Jace and take his hand. "Please baby, wake up." I say, tears rolling down my already stained cheeks, "Please tell me who did this to you." I squeeze his hand, his parents had gone to get food and they trusted me to watch him.

I sigh and let the tears roll down, making a path, and slip onto Jace's tattoo inked hand. We got them together. An eye on our hand. God, the memories I once loved kill me. What if we can never have memories like that again? Or even worse – What if he dies?

A twitch in his right eye breaks me out of my daydream, _what's happening?_ I see his arm start to move slightly too, and his eyes slowly open, revealing golden, wide eyes of freight. I've never seen Jace this way and it breaks every part of me.

He tries to sit up, but instead gets a sharp blast of pain from his stomach.

"No, Jace you've got to lie down," he ignores me and tries again, "No please don't, you're going to hurt yourself!" Sobs rack my body but I still continue to try keep him calm – I have no idea how it will work though, I'm not even calm. "Jace, please! You're already hurt enough, if you do anymore damage it's going to effect us worse than last time, please, _please_ lie down!" I'm getting worse now, but he finally looks me in the eye and says 4 words.

"Brown hair, Hollow eyes." And with that he lies down.

Jace

I can see the hurt in her face and body, but I need to get up, I don't care about me being 'in pain'! I really need the police.

 _Brown hair, hollow eyes._

The only thing I can remember.

But let's forget about that.

"I'm so sorry , I can't imagine what it's been like for you" I barely croak out.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't stab yourself, and you most defiantly can't imagine it!" _Ugh I love her._ "I need to get Doctor Graymark and call your mom, stay here."

She leaves the room for 2 minutes and comes back in with a middle-aged man, who strikingly resembles Clary for some reason, I don't know why though. "Your parents are on their way they'll be here soon."

 _Mom is going to freak…_

 **So that was a little crazyyy… REVIEW PLEEEAAASSEEEE:)))))**


End file.
